This invention relates to packages, and, more particularly, to packages having a means for detecting unauthorized tampering therewith.
It is frequently desired by corporations or government agencies to transmit confidential or secret documents from one location to another. From the time the documents leave the sender to the time they are received by the recipient, the documents are subject to being temporarily removed from their container, duplicated, and replaced in their original container or in an identical container by unauthorized third parties in such a way that the sender and receiver have no knowledge that the confidentiality or secrecy of the documents has been compromised. The ramifications of this breach of confidentiality are well-known.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an inexpensive, easy-to-use, tamper-indicating package for the transmission of confidential or secret documents.